Paris
by Megwolf13
Summary: Just a series of one-shots. Some of the things did happen, and others I expanded on. Some spoilers, but I won't tell you what is, so you can go on in blissful ignorance. Rated K for an innuendo.
1. Chapter 1 Rooms

This is just a little fan-fiction on some one-shots on what might have happened, what happened, and some imaginary events on Paris. Some of these things really happened, and some others didn't. I won't tell you, so good luck with it. Hope you like it.

* * *

"I am sorry, but there are simply no other rooms available. They only said two people would be staying, so we assumed they would be staying in the same room. Do you need anything else?"

Tony growled, and then replied "No, we don't need anything else."

He swung around, saw Ziva, and then muttered some choice curse words. He went over there, and she asked him, "So what are our room numbers?"

"Apparently, they only said that two people would be coming, so we get to share a room."

He started for the elevator, then stopped when Ziva grabbed his arm and demanded, "So what is our room number?"

"I'm not telling you that before I get all paperclips out of it."

She frowned, then smiled, saying "Paperclips aren't the only things you can kill someone with."

Tony shuddered, and then replied, "Well, it's the best I can think of, so come on, its room number 56."

They trotted up to their room, each contemplating who would take the couch.


	2. Chapter 2 Pictures

_Snap. _

Tony took a picture of the Eiffel tower from their hotel room.

_Snap._

Tony took a picture of Notre Dame.

_Snap._

Tony took a picture of the streets of Paris.

Something was wrong with them though. They just seemed blank and dull, like there was nothing there.

He rented a scooter, than rode up to their table just as Ziva was ending her call to McGee. "Come on Tony, we need to get to the embassy now."

He smiled, then said, "One day doesn't seem like enough, does it."

She opened her mouth, seemingly to make a smart comment when he said, "Come here, climb on, we need to get going."

She climbed on, and the sped away. They got to the embassy, only to find out they would have to wait two hours. Ziva saw a marketplace nearby, so they went to there to wait. He was looking around to see what he could photograph when he saw a rare ray of sun hit Ziva as she was looking at some books. He aimed, hoping the light would last long enough.

_Snap._


	3. Chapter 3 Home

"Ah, home at last."

Tony said this with extreme feeling, as if it was good to be home.

"As soon as I get home, I will order a pizza, have some beer, and sleep in silence."

He said this last word with noted irritation, and a glance at Ziva accompanied this.

"Now, now Tony, I did not snore that badly."

"Ziva, you would still make a drunken sailor with emphysema proud."

McGee then asked, "So who slept on the couch?"

Tony immediately replied, "I did."

McGee said, "Bad break."

He then walked towards the elevator, tossed a goodbye behind his shoulder, and got in. Ziva then asked Tony, "Why did you lie to McGee?"

"Why did you lie to Nora?"

Tony smiled, then, avoiding the question, said, "Nora was right. My favorite photograph is one with a person in it."

Ziva smiled, took the photograph, looked at it, then said, "It would look better in black and white."

Tony smiled, took the photograph, and bid her goodnight. As soon as he was on the elevator and could no longer see her, Ziva smiled a big smile and let out a chuckle she had been holding in. She smiled an even larger smile, then took out the only photograph she had taken on the whole trip. It was of the balcony outside their hotel room, and the sun was just setting. Tony had just turned around after proclaiming the Eiffel Tower should be moved to America. He had seen she had a camera and had thrown his arms up in defeat, a comical grin on his face. She smiled at his picture, wondering how he could look so boyishly young. She flipped off her light, and picked the picture off of her desk, smiling at it as she did.

_Flash. _


	4. Chapter 4 Bedroom

Okay, so everyone was doing their take on what happened in sharing of a bed part, and I have decided to put my bit in on this. This is also a one-shot; it doesn't necessarily follow Chapter 1 directly, so it is being labeled Chapter 4. I had it ready on Friday, but the website kept saying something was wrong with it. Anyway, here goes nothing.

* * *

They were both tired, and decided that they could manage to sleep on the bed for one night. After all, they had done more before, and with them so tired, there was no risk of breaking #12. So, after they took separate showers, they decided to climb in bed. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hm. Good night Tony."

"Good night, Zee-vah."

* * *

Tony woke up, wondering where he was. Then he remembered. He was in Paris, sharing a bed with Ziva for one night. He felt something on his chest and instantly his imagination went into overdrive, imagining things that had only happened once. He looked down to see that during the night, he and Ziva had migrated towards the middle. Sometime during that time, she had laid her head on his chest and fallen into a deep sleep. She could almost be Sleeping Beauty, asleep for one hundred years until her love came and woke her with a kiss. He looked at her more closely, and in the moonlight from the window, he saw she was smiling. She had truly been through horrific things, with losing Michael, going on a mission, being captured and tortured, and then being rescued. It was a wonder she had even survived. Then again, to him, it was impossible to kill Ziva. Ziva dying was equivalent with the end of the world, the end of life as they knew it. It was something that simply was not possible. He looked at her again, kissed her forehead, and then said, "Bonne nuit, mon amour."

* * *

Ziva smiled as Tony drifted back to sleep. She had awoken when he kissed her on her forehead, and had caught his words. "Good night, my love." They sounded so lovely, and cherished them even more coming from his mouth, the man who could only keep a woman for maybe a month. He had matured. She wished she could say them back. They might have once told her that she had no fears, but she did. She was scared to death of telling him those words, of letting herself accept that she did love him. For now, his words would have to do, his words of "I couldn't live without you" and "Bonne nuit, mon amour." She promised herself that one day, she would say those words to him. She would do it eventually. Until then, she would just keep his words in close to her heart, reminding herself of how she felt.

"Bonne nuit, mon sauveur. Dors tendrement, sans démons de la peste votre repos."

* * *

Fin.

"Good night, my savior. Sleep sweetly, with no demons to plague your rest."

Note- Please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
